Comfort
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: He had warned her next time he would kill her. Imagine Henry's reaction should he really have to kill Christina and consequently that of the humans around him.


******Title: Comfort****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR**  
**Rating: PG**  
**TV verse: Blood Ties**  
**Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.**  
**AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_  
_**Wc: 1760**

* * *

**Comfort:**

"Alright, alright, I'm coming already! Jesus!"

Mike quickly opened the door, only to be nearly run over by a furious, practically steaming PI.

"And hello to you, too. Please, **do** come in," He muttered, irritated by her brusque manner. However, when he saw her retreating to her side of his couch and clutching the one fluffy pillow he had let her purchase for him, Mike quickly deduced her emotional turmoil. It must be bad if she had come here for comfort, the one place she felt safe.

This realization made his heart both swell and dread learning the circumstances that drove her here.

Slowly, he sat down next to her, offering her his silent support without forcing her to say anything. He simply leaned back and waited.

Shortly thereafter, her slightly hoarse voice whispered:

"He still loves her."

Mike didn't need further clarification to know about whom Vicki was talking. There really was only one person that could trigger such a reaction and that fact made it much harder to keep silent and let her unload her sorrows. He had known Fitzroy would be trouble when he'd first laid eyes on the young man, and now, more than ever, he wished that he had been wrong.

"After everything she did to him," Vicki fumed, "how can he mourn her, after everything she put him through?!"

Confused, the blond looked at the questioning face of his ex. What was she talking about? It was only after he took a closer look at his guest that he noticed her disheveled, rumpled clothing and the big bruise discoloring the left side of her face. Seeing this, sudden rage consumed him and he grabbed her shoulders.

"Did he do that?!"

She looked at him confused until he tenderly stroked her cheek, making her wince in pain.

"No, no, Christina. She…she attacked me."

_Fucking vampires! _

It took all his self-restraint to not begin a very colorful tirade about what exactly he thought of bloodsuckers, be it individuals or the general species. But he restrained himself for Vicki's sake. First he had to know exactly what had happened! He could stake the bastard afterward.

"Don't even think it!"

_Busted! _

"Henry saved me."

Now Mike simply couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Then why, for heaven's sake, are you so upset?"

"He staked her."

"Great! You should be ecstatic!"

"Then he threw me out!" she shouted. Suddenly it all made sense.

Henry had killed his maker, his one true love for which he had become a creature of the night, to protect Vicki and afterward he had not reacted the way Vicki had expected.

"Vic-"

"Don't you Vic me! Why is he so upset that he saved me and stopped her once and for all, Mike?" she asked.

But he understood. Lord, did he understand! He himself had often wished that he could simply hate Vicki for all she put him through. But no matter what she did, he would always love her and he supposed it was the same with Henry and his Christina.

Mike felt unexpected sympathy for the vampire rise from the bottom of his soul.

The poor bastard…

Taking a deep breath, Mike pulled himself together.

Then he did what someone should have done a long time ago. He set Vicki straight. He explained that the world did not revolve around her and when she managed to stop her childish temper tantrum, he hoped she would realize exactly why the vampire needed to be alone at the moment.

That said, he returned to his bed but left the door open, signaling that he would not turn her away if she chose to stay.

***

Vicki did stay, though on the couch, not yet able to completely forgive Mike for his straightforward explanation.

In the morning, Mike found a note stating that she had thought about what he had said and that he might have a point.

For Vicki that was almost a tearful apology, and Mike was happy to have found the courage to say his peace.

***

Days went by and after the latest of Vicki's depressing visits, Mike had to admit that the vampire's total lack of communication, while understandable, still reminded him too much of the last time Henry's maker had 'visited'. They all remembered how that had ended.

Mike's urge to visit His Majesty and see how he was coping since Vic's revealing midnight ambush had, of course, nothing to do with it. He knew if he was in the vamp's position, he sure as hell wouldn't want to see a single living soul, least of all a mere acquaintance that was more of an adversary than a friend. Granted, they had saved each other's necks, but that was more out of honor and the distinct feeling that Vicki would be angry with them otherwise, than out of concern for the other.

As the day passed and the evening drew nearer, the detective pondered continuously if he really should do what he felt obligated to do. Finally he decided to simply go there and see for himself how His Royal Undeadness was doing, though not understanding why he really cared.

***

Within an hour after sunset, Mike found himself holding a fake delivery and coaxing Fitzroy's doorman into opening the vampire's door for him. It was far too easy for his liking, but seeing that he was a familiar police officer and acquainted with the owner, Mike momentarily excused the man's behavior.

And the fact that - according to the man – the vampire hadn't left his home for days might have had something to do with it, too.

Giving Greg one last reassuring glance, Mike closed the door behind him.

Apart from the shine of the city's lights, it was pitch black inside and the cop needed a few moments to allow his eyes to adjust. After they did, he saw the silent unmoving silhouette of the condo's owner.

Mike approached him cautiously. He didn't want to startle the other man if he was too lost in his own thoughts and hadn't realized he had a visitor. Mike shuddered as he thought about what a startled vampire could do to him. However, the soft voice erased that scenario.

"Detective, you may cease your attempt at stealth, even though I'm touched by your consideration. It isn't necessary. I can hear you as clearly as I could an elephant approach."

Mike was somehow not offended by the vampire's halfhearted attempt at insulting him. It was a good sign that he hadn't entirely lost himself to depression.

"Well in that case…" he walked directly to Fitzroy's leather couch and sank onto it with a soft sigh. Once seated, he waited patiently.

Minutes went by in silence before the vampire seemed unable to suppress his curiosity anymore.

"May I ask to what I owe your rather surprising visit?"

"Oh, you know, I was in the neighborhood and thought, _Hey, I haven't seen my favorite vampire in a while, _and couldn't resist the opportunity to say_ 'Hi'_."

"And now the truth, if you please." Henry answered a small smile blossoming on his lips at Mike's obvious lie.

"The truth? I'm shocked, Your Majesty. Do you mean to imply that I lied?"

"Of course not, Constable. I only thought you might want to rephrase your explanation a bit."

Henry's tone told him that the vampire was quickly losing his inclination to humor Mike, so he decided to quit beating around the bush.

"Alright, Fitzroy. I don't pretend that you give a damn about my opinion but I honestly hope that you will at least listen and maybe even think about what I'm trying to tell you."

Henry inclined his head to indicate he would hear the cop out. So Mike continued:

"A few nights ago, I got a surprise visit from, you guessed it, Vicki. At first, I was too sleep-deprived to comprehend what she was saying, but then I realized what had happened and what you had to do."

Henry stood abruptly and walked over to the window to look down on his city before he finally spoke:

"I assume you are trying to say that I should get over it and just call Vicki?"

Mike sadly shook his head at the royal bastard's defensive tone.

"Henry," he said almost chidingly, but with a tone that oozed so much understanding that sad grey eyes looked at him in utter surprise, "do you think I would have bothered coming here if that was the case?"

Henry still looked unsure.

"I have been insulted, shot, screamed at, and humiliated by Vicki on more occasions than I care to remember. She often came this close to destroying all I have worked for my whole life and I don't only mean my job. The days that I dream about throttling her to death increase daily, but, despite all this, I would still give my life to save hers. No matter how much loving her hurts, I simply can't quit and I have tried. Hear me out!" Mike held up a hand to stop the vampire from interrupting.

"I know this can never even come close to what it must feel like to lose somebody who played such an important part in your life, but all I want to say is that I can understand what you are going through at the moment. I just thought you should know. And I think Vicki, for once, should take the backseat. Take all the time you need. I think she will eventually understand."

His speech completed, Mike stood to leave, but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Thank you, Mike."

The blond turned back to face the smaller man and caught the vampire's gaze.

"You're welcome."

Then he looked sheepishly at the floor before he once again raised his eyes to meet thankful grey ones.

"Well, I guess I better go now before we start singing duets or starting a cry fest."

The hand still resting on his shoulder squeezed again and Mike was surprised to see the vampire smile at him.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

What happened next surprised the cop completely. Before he knew it, Henry had drawn him into a strong embrace and whispered in the mortal's neck:

"I will never forget your kindness, detective."

Strangely, at that very moment, as cool breath ghosted over his neck and lush lips were only seconds away from touching his skin, Mike wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

**The End?**


End file.
